


La magia de las agujas segunderas

by miloug



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La aguja segundera parece ralentizar su velocidad y Andrew daría cualquier cosa por ver un cambio repentino en su recorrido, que la dichosa aguja cobrase vida de repente ante los atónitos ojos del profesor Wilson y los demás alumnos, y el caos se apoderase del instituto entero y no hubiera más remedio que continuar con la clase en otra ocasión, por ejemplo, dentro de dos semanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La magia de las agujas segunderas

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin & Arthur o Max & Andrew (que va siendo lo mismo) a.k.a. Reincarnation fic inspirado por “I wanna hold your hand” de los Beatles.

La aguja segundera parece ralentizar su velocidad y Andrew daría cualquier cosa por ver un cambio repentino en su recorrido, que la dichosa aguja cobrase vida de repente ante los atónitos ojos del profesor Wilson y los demás alumnos, y el caos se apoderase del instituto entero y no hubiera más remedio que continuar con la clase en otra ocasión, por ejemplo, dentro de dos semanas.

―Eh, Max.

El zopenco de Max tarda en reaccionar, medio dormido. Andrew no reprime la sonrisa cuando ve el hilillo de baba bajar lentamente, prisionero de la gravedad, y aterrizar en esa barbilla redondeada que más de una vez se ha aparecido en sus sueños, acompañando a un cuello eterno, adornado con pañuelos de colores, y a unos hombros desgarbados que no se cansa de zarandear por diversión. Max levanta la cabeza con esa lentitud pasmosa que a Andrew tanto le impacienta y le mira, pasándose la lengua por los labios y la mano por la barbilla para quitarse el exceso de baba y Andrew tiene que tragar saliva y desviar la mirada brevemente para no sonrojarse.

―Qué.

―No aguanto más ―gruñe, un poco mezcla de aburrimiento y otro poco de irritación por no poder evitar esos momentos de desconcierto cuando su cuerpo no reacciona como debe ante las acciones repentinas de su mejor amigo―. Haz algo.

Max vuelve a acomodarse, el muy _tonto del haba_ , dándole la espalda y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, dispuesto a dormirse la media hora imposiblemente  _eterna_  que aún queda de clase. Andrew va a suicidarse como Max no haga algo al respecto. Le tira la goma, que golpea la nuca de Max con firmeza aunque no muy violentamente.

― _¡Andy!_ ―susurra gravemente, reprimiendo un chillido muy poco masculino a causa del golpe. Andrew le mira con ojos suplicantes―. No.

―Voy a suicidarme si no haces algo. Y sabes que entonces tendrás que vivir esta vida de mierda sin mí hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos dentro de, no sé,  _tropecientos_ años. ¿Quieres eso, eh? ―reprocha Andrew, y sonríe triunfante, echándose de un soplido el flequillo hacia atrás cuando intuye que ha dado en ese punto débil debajo de la piel y a la altura del corazón, un corazón que permanece, constante, en cada vida, en cada muerte, junto al suyo propio―. Además, tengo que fumarme un cigarrillo.

―Eres gilipollas.

―Max.

―Eres la persona más insoportable del mundo y espero que la próxima vez  _no_ nos veamos.

Pero Andrew sabe que no es cierto, que no espera nada de eso, que en realidad lo que se esconde detrás de la broma es el miedo, puro y terrorífico, de que precisamente ocurra eso, el no-verse la próxima vez, ni las demás veces.

Así que le sonríe. Max sonríe también pero lucha con todas sus fuerzas (que no son muchas, menudo enclenque) por ocultarlo. Después mueve los dedos índice y corazón, haciendo una floritura ancestral que no ha conocido tiempo ni final, y el reloj de la pared sale disparado como si fuera un cohete, estampándose contra la ventana. Los cristales caen como gotas de lluvia, rápido, rápido, y  _milagrosamente_ esquivan a un grupo de alumnos sentados en un banco fuera del instituto. Entonces los alumnos se levantan en avalancha, corriendo hacia la ventana, el profesor Wilson detiene su aburrido monólogo para ver qué ha ocurrido y Andrew aprovecha para coger la mano de Max y salir corriendo de clase.

La sonrisa aún no ha desaparecido cuando saca un cigarrillo del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

 


End file.
